The present invention relates to a stabilization device for external rearview mirrors.
External rearview mirrors are well known and widely utilized. They usually include a mirror plate, a mechanical or electrical device for positioning of the mirror plate and formed as an actuator fixed with a posterior face of the mirror plate, transmission cables or an electrical cable extending from the actuator, and levers or activation buttons in the interior of the vehicle and connected to the cables. The mirror usually also has a support structure in which the actuator is fixed, a housing with an opening facing a region behind the vehicle and accommodating the mirror plate, with pivoting means and with a stabilization device incorporated in the support structure and mounted around the post. Also, a base is fixed to a side of the vehicle and a protuberance in which the post is fixed. The housing of the external rearview mirror protects the mirror plate against eventual impacts and/or changes of position caused by external agents and/or passerby. The device for stabilization in the post maintains the entire set, including the mirror plate, the activator, the support structure and the housing, in the use position. It is deviated forwardly or rearwardly to the base under the action of impact to preserve integrity of the external rearview mirror.
In conventional construction the stabilization device is formed as a bracket which is pressed around a vertical pivot post radially. The construction however loosens due to trepidations of the vehicle and/or the dilitation and contraction of the materials under the action of temperature and/or fatigue of the material and/or other factors. These causes changes in the position and/or trepidation of the mirror set. As a result of loosening, the connection must be retightened. The mirror must have means for accessing the stabilization device for retightening purposes. The access means has been a problem in the conventional external rearview mirrors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for stabilization of a mirror position of an external rearview mirror, which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a similar construction for the stabilization device which also ensures a simpler method of manufacture.
In keeping with these objects which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in an external rearview mirror which has a mirror set including a mirror plate; a base receiving said mirror set in an articulated way; a regulating device for positioning said mirror plate; a support structure for said regulating device; a housing accommodating components of said mirror set and fixed in said support structure; and a stabilization device for stabilizing a mirror position and incorporated in said support structure, said stabilization device being arranged articulatedly around a vertical pivot post of said base and including a plate structure fixable to a side of a vehicle, and a protuberance mounted on an inferior end of said post, said stabilization device providing an axial force relative to said pivot point and including a sleeve incorporated in said support structure and articulated in said pivot post, a first indented surface provided on said mirror set and disposed in said sleeve, a second indented surface provided on said base adjacent to said first indented surface to said sleeve, said indented surfaces being engageable with one another, said stabilization device further having an axial compression spring arranged around said pivot post and pressing said sleeve for connecting said indented surfaces with one another, said spring pressing said first indented surface against said second indented surface with an axial strength selected to locking said indented surfaces and to stabilize said mirror set and said base in normal condition of use and so that when said mirror set receives an impact with a torque strength 0 less than T less than T less than Tof balance it is not deflected and does not have its integrity or torque strength endangered, and when Tof balance less than T less than Tmaximum it is deflected and has its integrity preserved.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.